The Episode Islands (Map Game)
SADLY, THANKS TO INACTIVITY AND LACK OF PLAYERS, I, KINGSEPRON, AM SHUTTING THIS MAP GAME DOWN, THIS WAS FUN WHILE IT LASTED, BUT I GUESS THE IDEA JUST WASN'T GOOD ENOUGH. Hello, I'm KingSepron and this is my first ever map game that i have created. Enjoy :D "Everything must end some day" Rules * No racism or foul language. * PLEASE be plausible. * Post once every eight turns or you'll be replaced. * One turn = one virtual year = one real life day. * My word is first, then mod, then map mod, then emergency mod, then normal players. * NO NUKES * Game creator and Head mod create events and control NPC's. * (optional) ''If know how to please add your flag. * One player - One country. * Start when we have three players, not including me. Mods Game Creator (+ only mod so far): KingSepron Applications Maps and Players ''(if you want to join add country and username below) Benzama: mrcoxy100 The Jarro Caliphate: Hexarafi Jamaica: TheFutureAwaits The Daylat Empire: HAL3000 Communist Kathe: Ryan Icicle Island: Derpmaster21 Athletic: MegaloKaiser Nation Power (a) stands for Armies or amount of Troops. (p) stands for population. (nv) stands for power of navy NOT NUKES. (b) stands for bombs. (One) stands for admittance in military, they can be low, medium or high (high is forced, low is volunteer only medium is in the middle). (e) is economy out of, so 10 is tens of trillions, six is billions, three is thousands, two is hundreds, one is hugely in debt with a collapsing economy, etc. Jamaica: '(a) 18 million (p) 120 million (nv) 80,000 (b) 100,000 (l) low (e) 7/10 '''The Peluvian Empire: '(a) 22 million (p) 38 million (nv) 10,000 (b) 120,000 (one) high (e) 6/10 'Icicle Island: '(a) 5600 (p) 28,000 (nv) 8500 (b) 400 (one) medium (e) 10/10 '''Sevantia: (a) 250,000 (p) 625,000 (nv) 9000 (b) 250 (one) medium (e) 6/10 The Jarro Caliphate: '(a) 200,000 (p) 350,000 (nv) 500 (b) 50 (l) high (e) 3/10 '''Communist Kathe: '(a) 340,000 (p) 578,000 (nv) 25,000 (b) 90,000 (l) high (e) 6/10 '''South Kathe: (a) 650,000 (p) 2.5 million (nv) 35,000 (b) 82,500 (l) medium (e) 8/10 North Kathe: (a) 630,000 (p) 2.6 million (nv) 31,000 (b) 85,000 (l) medium (e) 7/10 Benzama: (taken)(a) 4000 (p) 13,900 (nv) 18,000 (b) 100 (l) medium (e) 5/10 Nerf: (a) 220,000 (p) 650,000 (nv) 45,000 (b) 30,000 (one) medium (e) 8/10 The Shella Tribe: (a) 115,000 (p) 280,000 (nv) 40 (b) Zero (l) high (e) 2/10 The Bavella Tribe: (a) 134,000 (p) 298,000 (nv) 75 (b) Zero (l) high (e) 3/10 The Bongo Tribe: (a) 120,000 (p) 285,000 (nv) 90 (b) Zero (l) high (e) 3/10 The Daylat Empire : ' '(a) 800,000 (p) 20 million (nv) 90,000 (b) 40,000 (l) medium (e) 9/10 Saint Richards: (a) 8000 (p) 44,500 (nv) 18,000 (b) 200 (l) low (e) 5/10 Athletic: '''(a) 780,000 (p) 16 million (nv) 85,000 (b) 24,000 (l) low (e) 7/10 '''Citenia: (a) 590,000 (p) 9.4 million (nv) 38,000 (b) 22,000 (l) low (e) 7/10 Countries Now Gone Milow Island: (invaded by Jamaica on turn 1) Alliances Jamaica and Benzama '''and '''Icicle Island Saint Richards '''and '''Athletic Communist Kathe '''and '''North Kathe Archives Gameplay 2016 *'Communist Kathe:' We ask North Kathe to join us so that together, we can destroy False Kathe (South Kathe for you stupid pigs) and reclaim the mighty Empire of Kathe! Response Required **'North Kathe:' We reject your offer, asking for you to please respect our democracy, but as we also equally hate South Kathe, we ask for an alliance with our friends in Communist Kathe (Communist Kathe Response needed) ***'Communist Kathe:' Fine. An alliance it is. *'The Jarro Caliphate:' Jarro is Muslim Caliphate nations, and try to survive in the world due to low economy. We ask Communist Kathe for non-aggression pact. Kathe Response Needed. We start improve our economy with increase our production, such as agricultural food and oil, only 15% oil in our territory that we have so we ask other nations to leave our oil rigs due to economy crisis. We continue fight al-Jihad (Jihad is not killing and make a terror. Islam loves peace), the extremist terrorism in our southern territory. We ask for support to other stronger nations Needed. **'Sevantia:' We offer 2000 troops to fight in the south of your nation. (Jarro Response Needed) **'Communist Kathe:' We refuse, as we believe that you will use this opportunity to advance your military, and then break the pact. **'Benzema:' We realise we are small and may be of no real use to your cause, but we offer 500 troops to your aid, and ask you notice how large this contribution is considering we have only 4000 troops in our entire nation. **'Jarro Caliphate:' We accept Sevantia and Benzama offer. We thank for your aid. *'Jamaica:' We send a naval invasion force to Millow island consisting of 5000 troops. The troops land on the northern shore, while a battleships fires on the southern shore. A bomber is ordered to strike supply warehouses and vital infrastructure. The Island is expected to fall shortly, as they probably were not expecting this attack **'Benzema:' We send 500 troops to land on Millow island in an act of support to our allies Jamaica. We ask Jamaica if after the conquest they will give us the state of Minnow Island, as a symbolism of our bond, and as a way for them to help build up our small state.(Jamaica response needed) **'Jamaica:' We agree to give Benzema the island but we wish to have one air base and one administration building on the island. The rest would be theirs. (Benzema response) **'Mod: Milow Island surrender' within a week, with nine injuries for Milow Island, one for Jamaica and none for Benzema. **'Benzema:' We thank Jamaica for their generosity and agree wholeheartedly to their preposition. We allow them the air base and admin building, and lay our control on the rest of the island. *'The Daylat Empire:' Using our massive economy, we continue to construct hydro-electric power stations among our shores to make use of the commonly large tidal waves near our landmass, as the region our empire is in has common tropical storms. [SECRET: (We also conduct research plans on a new construction ship to construct amphibious bases for more mobility to improve our navy) END OF SECRET) As Jamaica '''has taken '''Millow Island we start to slightly build up naval defence around south-west shore, facing Millow Island, distributing around 20,000 of our navy around the area. *'Jamaica:' We move 3000 bombs and three heavy bombers to our airbase in Millow island and we set up a radio and radar operation center in our administration building there. The 5000 troops that were part of the invasion are ordered to wait and be ready at all times at the airbase. We begin commercial flights to the island and begin doing business and trade with their resources, boosting Benzema's economy there. We begin the process of mobilizing 500k troops in order to be deployed on our east border for defensive purposes. (Secret) Our top military chefs begin planning out drafts to invade icicle island and use it as a military fort to gain influence across the seas.This is all done in paper and through direct speaking, so it is not on any computer meaning it can't be hacked unless a spy was sent. (End Secret) *'Mod Event:' Athletic announce to the world that they have have found the first few planets in the solar system, they seem to be colonise-able, but there's no country to have the technology yet. There is also several border scuffles between the Bavella and Shella tribes. *'Jarro Caliphate:' Our economy is slowly rising, so we pay debt to other powers nations, such as Jamaica and Peluvian. We stop borrow a debt to improve our economy. We liberate more 10% oil rigs. We ask Peluvian and Jamaica to give 50% oil rigs in our territory. Response Needed. We ask for alliance with Sevantia Response Needed. 'We continue fight Al-Jihad,we send our 75% troops to fight al-Jihad. **'Mod Response: Sevantia accept the alliance request, your economy has risen to 3/10. 2017 * Benzema: We clean up a small beach and build cafe just next to it near our capital. This is is to increase tourism to our nation. * Mod Event: Over the next few months there is even more small scuffles on the border between Bavella and Shella. Both tribes mobilise their troops, expecting war. Athletic also condemn the Jamaican invasion of Millow Island, yet several smaller nations admit that they're too afraid to. * The Daylat Empire: We condemn the Jamaican invasion of Millow island, since it seems to be part of their expansionist policies to become the hegemon of the Earth as well as invade our own empire. We continue to construct the most powerful hydro-electric power plants on the planet (SECRET: hydro-electric plants will also be used to power a new kind of super-weapon as well as the country and also a new type of space rocket. This space-rocket will be used to transport a probe to the planet of Earth Minor END OF SECRET). Our GDP has went down by 0.5% because of the invasion and we hope to reverse that in the next couple of years. * Icicle Island: Afraid of foreign invasion, we put our 5600 strong army on high alert, we also try to get an alliance with Communist Kathe (C. Kathe response needed), as we are making steps to a communist government. ** Mod: Both the Bavella and Shella tribes request alliances with Icicle Island. ** I. Island Dip: We decline because you are a barbarian backward tribe and we don't want those kinds of alliances. * ' Mod:' The Bavella tribe requests an alliance with both the Daylat Empire, and the Peluvian Empire, while Shella request alliances with Nerf, Benzema and Jamaica. (lots of responses needed) ** Mod responds to self: Nerf reject. ** Daylat Empirical Diplomacy: We reject the offer as we will gain no benefits out of the alliance with a technologically backward tribe and we have our empire to deal with.' ' ** Benzema: We reject this alliance, and advise our allies Jamaica to not align themselves with this backwards nation, and to pull us down to them as well. * Peluvian Empire: We believe that the inferior nation of Icicle Island '''is a useless obstacle in our path to friendship with the three tribes. Furthermore, we are enticed by a booming economy and do not believe that we will be militarily challenged. Therefore, we put 20,000 of our forces ready for invasion. * '''Benzema: We realise we are a small nation but we condemn The Peluvian Empire for their actions regarding Icicle Island. We send an alliance request to Icicle Island to try to preserve their sovereignty. (Icicle Island Response Needed) * Athletic: We send military support to Icicle Island with a request for an alliance'(Icicle Island Response Needed)'. We ask for non-aggression pact with Citenia'(Response Needed)' We begin improving our economy and technology. Also we are slightly put off by how the stronger nations bully the small ones, but we don't want to become too involved. We estimate all debt will be gone by 2019 given current economic status. ** Mod: Citenia accept your proposal, but ask if they could get an alliance. *'Jarro Caliphate:' We keep focuses to increase our economy and defeat al-Jihad. We start clean our capital, al-Fatrah because in 2015 there's major conflict under rule Caliphate Abu Sulaiman. Current caliphate, Ali Yunus continue rule the nation and grow our economy. We pay more debt and repair some major cities. We ask Jamaica, Peluvian, and Athletic to open trade (Players Response Needed). Our troops, with support from Sevantia continue fight al-Jihad and pushed to their claimed capital, Burghunya. We start open more job to our citizens, repair infrastructure to rural area, industrial area, and agricultural area. We start increase production from industry. *'Benzema:' We ask if Jarro caliphate and Icicle Island will open trade links to our country.(Jarro Caliphate and Icicle Island Response Needed) **'I.Island Dip:' We accept and also ask Benzema for an alliance as we are afraid someone will invade our tiny country. **'Jarro Caliphate:' We accept as we need trading partner to improve our economy. **'Benzema:' We accept the ally request from Icicle island, and remind them that they should ask our other ally, Jamaica, for an alliance, as they are significantly more powerful than the two of us together. **'Peluvian Empire:' Despite our interest in Icicle Island, we do not wish to face the armies of Jamaica '''and '''Benzema. We will set our armies back to normal alert until a later date. In the meantime, we offer an alliance to Benzema. **'Benzema:' We are disgusted by this blatant attempt to reconcile us, by the Peluvian Empire. We air a public message of hatred towards their nation. *'Athletic:' We accept the Jarro Caliphate's proposal to open trade, and we would like an alliance if them. We ask for a referendum in which St. Richards will merge with Athletic.Mod Response Needed. **'Mod Response:' Saint Richard schedule their referendum for the start of 2018, figures show that the country is pretty much tied on the matter. 2018 Mod Event: The Saint Richards referendum results are in, and the north of the country votes to become part of Athletic, while the south (and a small exclave in the north) votes to remain sovereign. The Daylat hydro-electric plant is also complete. (Athletic already has rocket technology by the way) * Benzema: We construct 10 wind turbines to provide clean energy for our country. * The Daylat Empire: We have reported that our hydro-electric plants have been completed and we can move on to more ambitious projects. We produce a fleet of the new research vessels 20 strong. Currently only 5 are fully prepared to be deployed; (We scrap the original plan to use them as construction for underwater military bases and instead turn to building a space research center to commence a mission to the planet of Earth Minor, with calculations speculating a distance of approximately 1.49275 AU from Earth. As such, the plans for the rocket will be an Aneutronic Fusion powered space rocket with enough power to reach the moon of Alpha where the probe will disengage. Before that we manage a simpler plan involving extracting helium-3 from Alpha (a distance of 0.63768 AU) for the Aneutronic Fusion Engine with a conventional unmanned spacecraft and it is built in this year, intended for flight at the first quarter of 2018.) END OF SECRET 2019 *'Athletic:' We send a unmanned spacecraft to Earth Minor after months of preparation, and we prepare for manned flights and possibly colonization later this year. We construct harbors and ports along our coastline to increase trade. We construct a few submarines, and a special vessel designed to reach the deepest part of the ocean. We also construct oil rigs. ** Mod Event: The Spacecraft sends back photos of strange underwater beings, before it lands in muddy terrain and the lens is covered in mud. It, however, records no strange noises, and tests show that the terrain is like the earths, as is the air. **'Athletic:' We are quite disturbed by this news and decide to delay manned flights until we confirm that these beings are not hostile. We send another spacecraft to try and communicate with these beings. This time, the spacecraft will avoid landing in muddy terrain and try to lengthen exposure to these extraterrestrial beings. **'Mod:' You find that these creatures seem to be non-intelligent, non-hostile whale-like creatures, however they seem to be twice the size and in the shape of a tadpole. The spacecraft is generally ignored by these beings, except when it moves near the beings, where the adult assumes a defensive position. *'Jarro Caliphate:' We have good news, we success take Burghunya, and catch leaders of al-Jihad, they're surrendered. Our economy continue growing slowly. We accept Athletic offer for alliance. We continue improve our economy. We liberate 80% oil rigs in our territory. We increase our production. We plan to upgrade our airport and ship port. *'The Daylat Empire:' After months of preparation we send an unmanned mining operation to Alpha for the collection of Helium-3 which we have detected traces of in the planet. In the meanwhile, we continue to develop our industries for space, which we will dedicate half to the industries to operations and innovations involving outer space. Despite Athletic's space launch we make sure to start a monopoly on space industries and opportunities. **'Mod:' Helium-3 is noted as being the only valuable thing on the rocky planet. **'Benzema:' We start a space program to send a probe to A-1 with a future intent to colonize it. 2020 *'The Jarro Caliphate:' We continue improve our economy. We start build more residence for our population and give them a job. We continue increase our food agricultural, industry, and petroleum production. We start upgrade roads and highways. *'Athletic:' We ask the Daylat Empire and Benzema for a joint space program.(Response Needed) We send another probe to Earth Minor, with the intent of possible communication with its aquatic inhabitants. The probe is loaded with different languages on all wavelengths and frequencies so we may find a suitable communication frequency. We start selecting colonists for our colonization of Earth Minor and welcome other countries if they want to join us in this endeavor. We expect that the atmosphere of Earth Minor will be similar to that of Earth, only with a little bit more argon. **'Mod response:' The beings appear to have no form of communication. **'Benzema:' We accept but on the condition that we are allowed have a one-fourth of every planet that we colonize as part of our program.(Response Needed) **'The Daylat Empire:' We think about it and cautiously accept to improve relations, on the condition that we have the planet of Alpha for ourselves. (Response Needed) **'Benzema:' We ask The Daylat Empire if we can have a quarter of Alpha. If they do not accept we do not mind, but would like it for relations improvement. (Response Needed) ** The Daylat Empire: As per usual a referendum is held and it seems a majority the people of our empire want to improve relations with outsider nations and empires to boost the economy. So, it is decided that you, Benzema, will get a quarter of Alpha. **'Athletic:' We tell Benzema and the Daylat Empire will get three equal sectors of the planet, and that for the Daylat Empire to allocate a small sector to us. * The Daylat Empire: We have finally finalized our official imperial flag, representing a supernova surrounded by astronomical civilizations, representing our intentions for outer space. Due to the acceptation of the joint space program with Athletic '''and '''Benzema '''we relax our monopolistic intentions for outer space, but either way the mining operation is a success, reaping the award of Helium-3 and bringing it back to our homeland, where it will be used for the tests and flights of the recently built prototype Aneutronic Fusion engine. Meanwhile we decide to introduce computer coding language classes to our imperial curriculum not only intended for outer space projects but also intended for something else... In the meanwhile we impose a law to preserve the remaining rain forest ecosystems and focus to expanding the empire to space then on land. The Imperial Patent Office of Technologies patented green industries technology due to the law. This is the major political events and decisions of '''The Daylat Empire '''for 2020. 2021 * '''The Daylat Empire: We announce the name of the newly launched rocket, Solar Brid. It launches and sets a course for the asteroid belt beyond Redonia, with intentions on deploying the start of a small colony there. The spaceship uses solar sails on the first half of the journey to accelerate to half the speed of light, using the gravity of Alpha and Redonia to accelerate further, reaching speeds close to the speed of light. However, decelerating fails, even with the Aneutronic Fusion Engine the ship only manages to slow down to controllable speeds by the time it accelerates beyond Redonia and the asteroid belt. (Mod Response Needed For The Space Beyond The Map) Category:Map Games